1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern society, the growths of economic and technology advance by leaps and bounds. Although it brings human beings to lead a convenient and efficient life, the working time extends so long and the life is so rush that bodies and minds of human beings become ill.
There are many kinds of conventional atomizing apparatuses, ones only can produce droplets with anions for convalescing and relaxing bodies and minds of users, and the other ones only can produce droplets with aromatic essential oil for spraying into the air, cleansing the environment, and relaxing bodies and minds of users. If users would like to create an environment full of anions and aromatic essential oil, they have got to buy two kinds of atomizing apparatuses. They would spend much money on the atomizing apparatuses, and the atomizing apparatuses would occupy much space as well.
Moreover, the conventional atomizing apparatuses include a high-frequency shaker generating high-frequency vibration to vibrate the water around the shaker, so that the water turns into droplets. Further, the droplets are blown up and suspended in the ambient environment by an electrical fan or the like. However, the droplets produced by the conventional atomizing apparatuses are too large and the number of anions attached on the droplets is too less. No matter which kinds of the atomizing apparatuses, all of them emphasize on relaxing users' sense of smell. As for convalescent or atmosphere of the sense of sight is not emphasized.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.